Cancer Research for the Ozarks (CRO) will continue its fifteen years of service to the regional community by providing access to clinical oncology research in prevention, control and treatment trials (phase II and phase III). The primary service area is the Springfield-Branson corridor, the third largest metro area in Missouri. CRO's affiliates in Joplin, Rolla and the satellite in West Plains extend access to those cities and a wide rural area. In 2002, the CRO hospitals and affiliates had approximately 5,000 new cancer cases. CRO is dedicated to expanding access to clinical trials by making a wide array of protocols available to its patient population from the maximum allowed number of research bases. Currently, CRO offers nearly one hundred and forty active protocols. CRO is also applying to add the Gynecology Oncology Group as its 6th research base. CRO continues to develop and implement strategies to increase minority participation including establishing long-term relationships with minority based organizations. CRO has been able to conduct targeted outreach to minorities as a result of these efforts. CRO has also identified opportunities to increase accrual to prevention and control trials. The CRO prevention trials committee partners with community organizations, local hospitals and physicians to offer broad-based cancer screening. CRO will expand these efforts to additional communities, establish annual outreach events and strengthen relationships with underserved populations. St. John's Regional Health Center and CoxHealth, the two health systems in Springfield and Co-Sponsors of the CRO - CCOP continue to expand their oncology services enhancing CRO's ability to recruit study participants. They have increased the number of oncologists on staff and are in the process of adding IMRT to their radiation centers.